The Hoodlums
by NutInMyPants
Summary: The local hoodlum gang of London finds an unearthly creature, Leaving them scratching their heads, Scratching their heads of what it is, And if they wanna become heroes. Shirtless Steve: The leader, Big Randle: The driver, And Tommy gun: The Brute, must find their way through this adventure.


Sirens echoed throughout the handship, Jaspers running around, Looking for an escaped gem. Jade got ready to blast off to earth.

"Hurry! Stupid pod!' Jade banged on the control panel, Panicking.

Jaspers saw her, Running towards the pod.

''Eek! Hurry up!" Jade yelled, Pressing random buttons. Suddenly, A peridot banged on the door, Trying to persuade her to come out.

"Cmon! Green gem to green gem? It's only one needle, You could get super powers or something! You never know!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Do you think i'm that du-" Jade was interrupted by the blast off of the pod.

"Oh my stars! Well, To the great unknown, I guess." Jade sighed, Staring off into space.

"Off to earth."

 _ **[+] Meanwhile, On earth [+]**_

 **"Oi! Don't shift your fuckin weight you dingus!"** Tommy gun yelled from the bottom of the Home Depo.

"Well you don't want me to go left, You don't want me to go right, Where the fuck do you want me to go!? **UP!?** " Shirtless steve yelled back.

"Both of you are fucking idiots! All of london is gonna hear us!" Big randle yelled from the golf kart, Packed with stolen wood and building stuff.

"Well, If dumbass up there would just get down from the home depo, We'd be go-" Shirtless steven shouted, Then, Police sirens were heard, Somebody snitched.

"Mate, I'm bouta beat whoever snitched." Tommy gun cracked his knuckles, Jumping down.

They all bolted to big randle in the golf kart, Randle turned to keys and zoomed into the woods. Randle was a great driver, Zooming past trees and barely scratching the kart. But there was a sudden " **BOOM!** '' near where they were heading.

Randle drifted around the corner of a tree, and stopped the engine in some dense bushes.

"Fat cunt, What are you doing!?" Tommy gun whispered.

"I'm getting you to shut the fuck up or else the cops will find us." Big Randle replied.

The sirens eventually stopped, The three boys wiped the sweat from their face.

"Nice one Randle, Now, Let's go see what the boom was!" Shirtless steve said, Looking deeper into the forest.

"I may not be the smartest in the group, But that plan is retarded." Tommy gun said. "There's probably bears and stuff, Stuff Tommy gun doesn't like."

"Whatever, Go take this shit back to base, Me and steve will check it out." Randle walked away.

They walked not too far until they found a trail, with fallen trees.

"Oh shit mate! Something crashed!" Shirtless steve exclaimed.

"God damn!" Randle shounted, Running down the path.

They walked some more, Until they finally came across the pod. The two stared at the limp body of jade.

" **What the actual fuck!?** " Steve screamed so loud, Tommy gun heard it one mile away.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up you dumb cuntfuck!" Randle shouted back, Covering his mouth.

Jade moaned, Waking up. Jade and the two boys screamed. Until Steve threw a pipe at her head, Knocking her out.

"Jesus christ! Fucking idiot!" Randle panickly shouted.

"Sorry! Fuck! But whatever **IT** is, It's not **HUMAN!** "

"You're dumb."

"you're more dumb!"

"Shut up, Let's take her back to base, and hope she doesn't call the cops."

"She probably doesn't even know what cops are."

The two walked back to base, Praying nobody would see them.

 _ **[+] Back at base [+]**_

"Wha...AHH!" Jade woke up, Looking around the treehouse.

"Who are you people!? Where's the crystal temple!? Is there a steven here!?" Jade screamed, Running around.

"Calm down! I'm steven!" Shirtless steve said.

"Where's your belly gem? Hm?" Jade scanned him.

"Belly gem? I guess I'm not steven." Shirtless steve sighed.

Jade grabbed Tommy gun by the collar of his jacket. "Where am I!"

"Ah! You're in london!" Tommy gun pushed her away, frightened.

"London...Not beach city..?" Jade looked over at randle, Tearing up.

"Not beach city." Randle said with regret.

"No... **NO!** " Jade sat down in the corner of the base, Crying.

"This can't be so! Am I close?" Jade blubbered.

"Uh, No, That's on the otherside of the world." Explained Tommy gun.

"Shhh! She's in distress dingus." Steve whispered.

"I need to get to beach city! You three won't be any help! They'll find me!" Jade blubbere louder.

'Well, Maybe we can help." Randle tried to comfort her.

"C-Can you three really?" She looked up at the three.

Tommy and randle looked excited, Steve looked not as excited.

"You two, Group huddle." He said, Gathering the two.

"Okay, Okay, What's in it for us, Cause i'm sure as shit she doesn't have money and i'm sure as shit her chest is flat." Steve said, Not too pleased.

"Idiot, We might go to space!" Tommy said, Rolling his eyes.

"Mmm, Fine!" Steve got out of the huddle, Looking back at jade.

"We'll help."

"Really? Yay! Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah, You owe us big time."

Jade was jumping off the walls, Planning all this stuff, Until her communicator rang. Jades expression quickly turned horrifyed. The three boys backed up for jade to take the call.

Jade awnsered the communicator, Thank god it was a pre-recorded messenge, It was a video.

"Hello, Jade." The peridot from earlier spoke into the microphone.

"As you may know, You escaped, Congratulations. Now." She held up a needle. "I hope humans like 'flu shots'." She giggled. "See you in london." She hung up.

". . . **I really didn't like that!** " Tommy gun said, Panicking.

"Jade! What the hell!" Shirtless steven walked up to jade, Angry.

"I'm really really sorry! I had no idea they tracked me!" Jade backed up.

"We have no idea what that needle does, But it doesn't look good! You doomed us all!"

"I didn't mean to!"

" **OVER 8 MILLION PEOPLE WILL PROBABLY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

The base went silent. Randle and Tommy gun left in distress, Going to tell their friends what might happen. Jade continued to cry in the corner.

Steve instantly regret what he said.

"Guys! Come back!" He shouted from the base.

He looked back at Jade.

"Jade? Look, I'm sorry." Steve looked down at her.

'S-Sorry?" Jade blubbered.

"Sorry."

"T-Thanks, But what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Later that night, The nuclear alarm went off, Startling steve.

"S-Shit! They're here!" Steve said, Running outside.

'Wait for me!" jade cried back.

The two ran towards the crash site, Unarmed, And scared. They finally spotted a landed pod, Not far from the crash.

'It's just Peridot with some guards!" Jade said with Excitement.

'Uhm, Yeah, that's gr-'' A arrow wizzed by Steves head.

"You idiots! Get them!'' Peridot ordered.

Two guards tackled Steve, beating him to a pulp.

He spit out a tooth. "The one time I don't want to be mounted by women!''

Peridot charged at Jade, Trying to stab her with the needle.

"Cmere! You test subject!" Peridot yelled at Jade.

Jade suddenly stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Test subject! That's what you are!"

Jade dodged the stabs peridot made.

 **HONK! HONK!**

Randle drove around the corner, Nailing both Peridot and Jade.

"H-H-H-Holy shit! Nice one!" Tommy yelled.

Jade and Peridot held onto the hood, Trying to punch eachother.

"Not nice one! **NOT NICE ONE!** " Randle yelled back, drifting around.

 _ **They both said: "BAIL!" as they jumped out the sides. It tumbled and crashed.**_ Sinking into the sand on the side of a small river.

Jade was too weak to fight back, And got stabbed by Peridot.

"Gotcha.' Peridot whispered, Injected the liquid into Jade.

Jade fell the the ground in pain. Nothing visible happening.

"Hmph, I'll messenge the diamonds and tell them of the resu-" Peridot got shot by steve.

The first shot from the double barrel went right into her back, Knocking her down and putting holes in her.

"Grahhh!" Peridot clawed at the ground, Crying.

Steve walked over, Finishing her off with another buckshot to the head, Shattering her.

"God damn! What's happening to you!" Steve looked over at Jade.

"I-I don't know!" Jade blubbered again.

"Ah! I don't know what to do!" Steve Panicked.

Then, Jade shattered.

"No! Damn it!" Steve picked up her shattered gems, Tearing up.

Police sirens were heard in the distance, And steve did not wanna be seen by the police, So he fled the scene with the shards, Knowning he saved london.

 _ **[+] The End [+]**_


End file.
